Birthdays
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Suddenly, four pale colored eggs with x's on them fell in front of me. My eyes widened, "Guys!" I yelled and grabbed the eggs, "No! I just lost Ikuto I can't lose you guys too! Guys!" AMUTO! With slight Miru.


**A/N Me: Just a quick little oneshot that I came up with.**

**Chelsea: And it'll stay a oneshot, unlike New Beginnings.**

**Kayla: Where'd Ikuto go?**

**Me: In the story…**

**Kayla: No *Looks around* I know he's here…call it a third sense.**

**Me: *Sweat drops* Okay…I don't own Shugo Chara.**

_**Amu's Point of View**_

"Amu-chan!" I heard a familiar voice yelled faintly, "Amu-chan! Get up!"

I slowly opened my golden colored eyes and glared at my pink cheerleader chara, "What do you want Ran," I asked tiredly.

"You have a text from Ikuto!" Miki yelled.

I was instantly up and turned to my pink phone on my side table. My name is Hinamori Amu and I'm a first year student at Seiyo middle school and today I turn 13 years old. Ikuto would be my friend Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ikuto's somewhere in Europe right now searching for his long lost father. He's 17 years old and this may sound completely wired, but before he left we made a little bet. The bet was that he could make me fall in love with him. Well, I kinda lost that bet about a month ago.

I picked my phone up and read the text

**Happy 13****th**** birthday Amu**

**~Ikuto-koi**

I blushed at how he signed his name. I suddenly got another text

**You just blushed didn't you ;)**

I glared at the phone and sent him a text back.

_**I did not! And we are not dating baka neko so don't sign your name like that! On a lighter note, thanks for saying happy birthday, Ikuto. Mama and papa left with Ami for the week and everyone else is on the field trip till Friday. So, thanks.**_

I sent the text and got out of bed and looked at my four floating charas, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. I smiled and started to get dressed for the day, even though I'm here alone. I put on a red tank top and with black colored jeans. My phone vibrated. I walked over and picked it up and read the text.

**Sorry about that Amu. And who said we're not dating. You and Tadase broke up correct…so you're up for grabs.**

I blushed then noticed there was more.

**You just blushed again didn't you?**

**~ Ikuto-koi**

I sighed and sent him back a text.

_**Why are you always teasing me you baka neko? And just because Tadase-kun and I broke up doesn't mean I'm up for grabs! Anyway, where are you now?**_

I sent the text and sat crisscross on my bed with my phone in my lap, "Amu-chan!" Ran said happily, "Can we watch TV?"

I smiled and turned on the TV for my charas. Just my four charas got settled in I got a text from Ikuto.

**Yoru and I are in Rome, Italy. And don't bet on that Amu-koi ;)**

I blushed, "Dang it Ikuto," I muttered, "How did I fall in love with you?"

I then sent a text back**.**

_**I swear Ikuto, you are getting on my nerves. Anyway, thanks for talking to me it's pretty lonely here with just my charas.**_

I sent the text and turned to the TV where an Anime cartoon was on. It's been a few minutes since I sent the text and Ikuto hasn't replied yet. He usually replies in less than five minutes. I picked up my phone _no texts? Ikuto, are you okay? Did you find your dad?_ Suddenly, the news broke into the show, "Breaking news!" the new man said, "A tsunami has just hit Italy, and the entire country was engulfed in the wave."

My heart froze. I picked up my phone and _called_ Ikuto, "Pick up, pick up, pick up," I muttered, "Please pick up Ikuto."

It went straight voicemail, "Ikuto!" I yelled into the phone, "Ikuto, are you okay? Please, tell me if you're okay!"

I hung up tears threating to fall, "Amu-chan?" Su asked softly.

"This just in," the news lady said, "It appears the city of Rome was hit the hardest. Many people are reported dead in this city."

I gripped my phone, "No…no," I said sadly.

"Amu-chan!" I heard four voices yell.

Suddenly, four pale colored eggs with x's on them fell in front of me. My eyes widened, "Guys!" I yelled and grabbed the eggs, "No! I just lost Ikuto I can't lose you guys too! Guys!"

I started to bawl into my pillow with my eggs close to my chest. _No, I've…I've lost everything…_

_**Three Years Later…**_

It's been three years since Ikuto died. I'm a totally different person now. I'm cold towards anyone and everyone; that includes my ex-friends. I wear nothing but black now and about a year ago my X-eggs hatched producing X-Ran, X-Miki, X-Su, and X-Dia. X-Ran isn't a cheerleader anymore, she's now a creepy Goth chara, like me. Her hair is black and is down to her waist and has dark pick, almost red, eyes. She wears a long sleeve black shirt with black pants and silver chains and black tennis shoes. X-Miki is still artistic, but all she does is write poetry, the dark kind. She still has dark blue hair, but she now has dark golden eyes. She wears a black t-shirt with black pants and boots. X-Su was completely different from her old self. She was fierce and cold hearted. She now had dark orange hair with black eyes. She wore a long black dress that comes to her knees with black skull tights and black boots with heels. X-Dia was exactly like when she was with Utau.

I know what you're thinking, why don't you purify your own eggs? Well, here's your answer bakas. The Humpty Lock doesn't work for me anymore. Apparently, it doesn't like a cold person. The Humpty Lock stopped working the day after Ikuto died.

I entered my classroom and everyone moved to the other side of the room in fear. I rolled my eyes and sat down, "Fear…the best way to be left alone," X-Ran said darkly.

"Hmm," I said in agreement, "Whatever."

Class, as usually, went by slowly. Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko were in my class, but I really didn't care. They feared me as well, but I also knew they knew why I was like this, but they haven't tried anything to help me; they fear me too much. When lunch break came along I ate on the right side of the classroom while everyone coward at the left side, "Weaklings," X-Su stated.

"Their inner shine is weak," X-Dia said.

I sighed and continued to eat. I saw Tadase answer his phone. I sighed in annoyance, "What did I ever see in that blonde headed loser?" I muttered.

Tadase suddenly stood up with Rima and Nagihiko and they ran out of the classroom. I rolled my eyes, "Losers," X-Miki said.

I finished my lunch and went into the hallway, "I'm bored," my charas said in unison.

"Same," I stated, "Wanna ditch?"

"Yeah," my charas stated.

I walked out of school yard with my hands in my black pants. Yeah, I don't wear the school uniform; sue me. I went to the park. This is where I always go when I don't want to be at school or at home. Being here reminds me of Ikuto and how he always played his violin here. I sighed and sat against a tree, bored to death, "I say we take a nap," X-Ran said.

I yawned, "Yeah, whatever," I stated and closed my eyes while all four of my charas lay around me snoring lightly.

_ "Amu…" I heard a voice say, "Amu would you wake already."_

_ I opened my eyes and sat up gasping, "I-Ikuto?" I asked._

_ Ikuto smirked, "Did I rub off on you Strawberry?" he asked._

_ I barely even registered what he said before I attacked him in a hug, "Ikuto!" I yelled tears falling, "I thought…I thought…the tsunami …"_

_ Ikuto chuckled, "Well, I'm here aren't I?" he said._

_ I grabbed his neck tightly, "You won," I said softly, "You won the bet."_

_ Ikuto smirked, "I know," he said._

_ He leaned down and kissed me softly._

I opened my eyes and sighed, "Another baka dream," I muttered, "I wish these baka dreams will leave me alone."

My charas awoke, "It's dark," X-Su said deadpanned, "Who wants to head home?"

No one raised their hand, "The old amusement park?" X-Miki asked.

Everyone raised their hands, "Alright let's go," I said and stood up and started walking.

"This is boring," X-Ran said, "Character change?"

I shrugged, "Sure, whatever," I said.

Black tennis shoes appeared on my feet. Unlike her other character change this character change just made my balance better. I jumped onto a brick wall and headed for the old amusement park. It took about three minutes to get to the amusement park this way. Once we got to the abandoned park I flipped the ON switch on as I walked by. The park lit up and I sighed. My charas yawned, "Bedtime," X-Su stated bored.

I walked up to the tea cups. I may be too big for them now, but they give me happy memories. I got in the pink tea cup that I rode with Ikuto the first time he brought me here. I sighed and laid down inside the tea cup, "Amu-chan," X-Dia said, "Your phone."

I sighed and picked up my phone, "What?" I asked deadpanned.

There was no answer. I groaned in annoyance, "Whatever," I said and hung up.

"Who calls and doesn't answer?" X-Miki said annoyed.

"Baka people," I said then closed my eyes.

"Well, this isn't exactly what I meant when I told you to grow up," I heard a very familiar voice said.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in shock, "I-I-Ikuto?" I asked.

Ikuto smirked then it fell, "What happened to you?" he asked.

I blinked, "Okay, this is another baka dream isn't it?" I asked bored.

Ikuto smirked and picked me up bridal style and I gasped in shock, "This isn't a dream Amu," he stated still smirking.

My mouth was open a little, "But, but, but…how? The tsunami…they said…"

Ikuto smiled lightly, "I may be part cat Amu, but I know how to get away from water," he said.

I started to tear up, "But why didn't you call? Or let us know you were okay?"

"Uh, I apparently was in a coma for three years, but if I didn't character change with Yoru I probably would've died," Ikuto said.

"Miki?" Yoru asked shocked.

"What?" X-Miki asked deadpanned.

"Can you change her back~ nya?" Yoru asked pleadingly.

I shook my head, "The Humpty Lock doesn't work for me anymore," I said.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" he asked.

I sighed, "It stopped working the same time Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia went back in their eggs and turned into X-eggs," I said sadly.

"And…when did they do that?" Ikuto asked.

"When I found out about the tsunami and you didn't answer your phone," I said softly.

Ikuto's smirk disappeared, "Amu…" he said, "Gomen."

I laid my head on his chest as he held me, "Ikuto…" I said softly, "You won."

"Hmm?" Ikuto asked, "What, won what?"

"The bet," I said, "You won the bet."

I felt Ikuto chuckled, "I knew you'd figure it out," he said then grabbed my chin, "Now, am allowed to call you Amu-koi?"

I smiled and kissed him. I felt him smirk in the kiss as he kissed me back. I felt the Humpty Lock start to glow. We pulled away and looked at it, "I think your lock's working now," Ikuto said.

"Amu-chan!" I heard my charas yell.

I turned and saw that my charas were back to normal, "Guys!" I yelled happily.

Ikuto kissed my cheek, "How about I take you home now?" he asked.

I nodded and snuggled into Ikuto as he walked. I felt myself fall into blackness.

_**No One's Point of View**_

"Do you still live in the same house?" Ikuto asked.

When he didn't get an answer he looked down and smiled, "Okay you four," he said, "Do you live in the same house?"

"Yeah," Ran said smiling.

Ikuto smiled and continued walking with his new girlfriend in his arms. Ikuto kissed Amu's forehead, "Happy 16th birthday Amu," he said.

**A/N Me: Yay! This was actually a oneshot!**

**Kayla: I got Ikuto! *Kayla drags Ikuto in***

**Ikuto: Help me!**

**Chelsea: *Sighs* R&R please!**


End file.
